


Not Jealous

by RenaM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: Astra was jealous. Alex was confused at first, but quickly finds it amusing... and adorable, really.Small spoilers for 2x02





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! How are you guys doing?  
> Yeep, another small fic... I watched the new ep and although I like Maggie, I still prefer General Danvers =p  
> This was just a little thing that popped in my head today, hope you enjoy it =)  
> Take care!

"I don't like her." Astra said, as soon as the infirmary door closed behind Maggie.

Alex turned towards her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

Astra hadn't even had that much contact with Sawyer. Hank had asked Astra to help with a mission that took her away from the DEO (and from Alex's apartment, unfortunately) for the past 3 weeks. She has just returned in time to get the debrief from all that had happened the past few days, and to see the president off.

Astra just looked away, fidgeting with some trinkets around the room. Alex frowned; this was not like the former general.

"Astra, why didn't you like Maggie?" Alex tried again.

"Oh, so it's 'Maggie', now?" Astra asked. For some reason, her tone sounded quite...bitter. What was going on here?

"That's her name..." Alex commented, getting more confused by the second.

" _Agent_ _Sawyer_ should not have overstepped her jurisdiction after you clearly told her to back off." The Kryptonian said, pacing the small room.

"Yes, well... at least she came through with valuable information later."

"And then got herself kidnapped!"

"That wasn't really her fault, Astra..."

"I thought you were mad at her as well!"

"I was, but as I said, she-"

"'-Came through with the information', yeah, I got that." Astra cut her off, tone cold.

That made Alex stop.

Something was very wrong here and if she didn't tread carefully she could end up regretting this conversation very much sooner rather than later.

"Astra... I was mad at her for getting in the way before, yes. But she did help us in the end, even if she was kidnapped. It's not like no one ever gets kidnapped in the DEO, anyways. Why are you mad at her?" She asked carefully, trying not to upset her girlfriend further.

Astra looked at her for a brief moment before looking away.

"She seemed awfully friendly with you for someone who'd just met you, and was being a bother most of the acquaintance." Astra said quietly.

Alex just looked at the older woman for a moment. Friendly? Well, sure, Kara and her had just saved Maggie's life, but she wasn't- Astra looked briefly her way again. In her eyes Alex saw a trace of insecurity, anger, of...hurt? Did she... Was Astra _jealous_?

"Babe, Kara and I just saved her life. I think she was just grateful." Alex explained, taking one small step towards the alien.

Astra didn't move, but also didn't say anything, just looked at Alex once more.

"I mean, she did have a date to go to from what she mentioned, I think she was doubly grateful for not having to skip it." Alex said, trying to act nonchalant as she disclosed that information. The change in the Kryptonian's demeanour was instantaneous.

"She had a date to go to?" Astra asked, but she couldn't mask the relief behind her question - just like Alex couldn't keep a smile from forming on her face.

"Yes, she did; and you were jealous." Alex said bluntly, grin expanding as a small blush appeared on the alien's face.

"That is absurd, I was not jealous. I was just worried that you'd trust someone so soon after meeting them." Astra said, looking anywhere but Alex.

"You're adorable." Alex laughed at her blushing girlfriend.

"I am not, Alexandra." She said, and Alex rolled her eyes at the usage of her name. "And I was not jealous. I simply thought she was being too forward towards you, when you were already committed to someone else, I was wrong, and that was that." Astra said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Still laughing, Alex approached Astra, looping her arms around the taller woman's neck.

"We just met, Astra. Agent Sawyer wouldn't know that I was dating you. However, rest assured that I'd most definitely tell her I was not available, right away." Alex said with a faux serious tone, toning down her laughter.

Astra was silent for a few seconds before, nodding.

"Good. This is quite upsetting, Alexandra. I leave for a few weeks and these humans think you're 'available', as you put it?" Astra half asked, and Alex would never tell how cute she looked when she pouted like that.

"Astra, you can leave for months and it would not change what I feel for you. You've made it impossible for me to love anyone else." Alex told her, looking straight into her girlfriend's eyes.

"...good." Astra said, a sudden fire igniting in her eyes as she leaned down to kiss Alex with a passion that left her breathless in a matter of seconds.

"Besides, it was just one human."

"Alexandra!"

The next thing she knew, Alex was being pressed against the wall of her bedroom, having not even seen Astra taking them back home.


End file.
